Kilrathi
Kilrathi Attribute Dice: 13D Dexterity: 2D+1 / 4D+2 Knowledge: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Strength: 2D+1 / 4D+2 Technical: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Move: 16 / 19 Age: 22 - 116 years Weight: 89 - 132 kg Size: 2.15 - 3.23m Special: *'Warrior's Talons': Kilrathi have both fangs (STR+2D Damage) and claws (STR+3D Damage). *'Night Vision': Kilrathi have the Enhanced Visual Sense special ability; they can see clearly in low light conditions. *'Enhanced Senses': Kilrathi are natural born hunters with enhanced senses. Because of this, Kilrathi receive a +1D when using the search skill. *'Warrior's Code': Kilrathi society is based upon a strict code of honor; those who violate it are expected to commit ritual suicide in atonement (Willpower at -5D to resist). *'Va ka garga ka naru ha garga': "Those not of the blood must have their blood spilt"; Kilrathi are Intolerant of non-Kilrathi and suffer a -2D to their willpower rolls to resist acting upon this intolerance. Description: The Kilrathi (Feliduocrura kilrah) are a race of sapient, bipedal felinoids from the planet Kilrah. A warrior race, the Kilrathi are largely belligerent towards every other species in existence (and are often that way even amongst themselves). Over their documented three centuries as a starfaring species, the Kilrathi have been responsible for the extermination and enslavement of over a dozen species, including the Shata, Utara, Eyoka, Hari, Gorth, Ka, Sorn, Utara, Varni and Wu. Much of their hostility can be attributed to their legends of "Star Gods" who defeated the Kilrathi in a war many centuries ago and promised to one day return and bring destruction should they ever fall to an unworthy foe. These legends formed the basis of Kilrathi culture, gave rise to the Cult of Sivar (the only Kilrathi religion) and have as a result led to the pain and suffering of countless members of other species. *'Personality': Kilrathi are believed to have evolved from carnivorous pack-hunters, resulting in their belligerent and expansionist behavior; their predatory instinct permeates their entire culture (including their architectural style, which tends toward polygonal structures with razor-sharp points). They are natural guerrilla fighters and pack hunters by nature. Obviously, anything the Kilrathi intellect can overrule anything their instinct suggests, but the pack hunter paradigm is the one that comes most naturally to them and is therefore the one they will turn to under stress or when they believe they have the advantage. Kilrathi are bred and raised in a warrior society, which itself is built upon the tenets of honor and strength of the individual. The society is class-based, with the nobility (thrak'hra) holding power over the commoners (kilra'hra) and a single religion centered around Sivar, the Kilrathi God of War, to which all Kilrathi are expected to pay due deference. The nobility is composed of eight Great Clans to whom all Kilrathi share some allegiance: nar Caxki (known for their military prowess), nar Qarg (known as strategists; they have a long-standing feud with the nar Ragitagha clan), nar Ki'ra (clan of the Hunters, known as intellectuals and considered the most noble of the Clans), nar Kur'u'tak, nar Kiranka (the Imperial Clan, known as administrators, organizers and planners), nar Ragitagha (the most widespread clan, known for their mastery of psychological warfare), nar Sutaghi (a powerful Clan of religious leaders; they mostly control the Cult of Sivar), and nar Sihkag (smallest and least of the great Clans; they act as liaison between the nobility and commoners and serve as secret police and spies). One's loyalties in Kilrathi society are expected to be to the race first and clan second, though there are many documented instances where this is not the case. Obedience to one's superiors without question is the most basic and pervasive social tenet of Kilrathi martial culture. Imagination and creativity are only encouraged in senior commanders and nobles. This makes many Kilrathi seem fairly single-minded; they tend to focus only on a specific goal and see to it that it is carried out at all costs. Any insult or challenge is grounds for a struggle to the death in Kilrathi society; it is in fact punishable by death for a warrior in the Kilrathi military to back down from single combat. The friendship of a Kilrathi is hard-won, usually requiring something perceived as an act of great honor by the kil involved. *'Physical Description': As with most felids, Kilrathi are obligate carnivores; while they do occasionally consume small amounts of plant material, they lack the physiology required to digest it efficiently. Kilrathi share many of the same basic characteristics as other felids, including flexible, muscular bodies, a pelt of fur that ranges in color from brown to golden yellow (sometimes marked with distinctive spots, stripes and/or rosettes of varying colors; Kilrathi nobility tend to have very distinctive patterns), a raspy tongue, a strong sense of smell and hearing, and a tapetum lucidum to assist with vision in low-light conditions. The major difference between Kilrathi and other cats is their mode of locomotion; Kilrathi are bipedal and plantigrade. Their bipedalism frees up their forelimbs to act as motor appendages; their carpals are much longer than those of other felids, giving them a great deal of manual dexterity. Kilrathi hands have three fingers along with an opposable thumb; this feature partially explains the foundation of Kilrathi mathematics on a base-8 system. Physically, Kilrathi are a little over two meters in height and average about a hundred kilograms in mass. Kilrathi are significantly stronger than humans, with a warrior being able to dead-lift about 700 kg overhead. Kilrathi have teeth and claws, both of which are exceptionally powerful; Kilrathi claws are capable of cleanly severing a Human spinal column with a single swipe. Adult Kilrathi require somewhere between five to seven kilograms of meat per day and can go for about eleven days without food (though it should be noted that starving Kilrathi are quite cranky). Kilrathi prefer to gorge themselves on prey when possible and lay torpid for a period of two hours or so afterwards to aid in digestion; the necessities of space flight and war often preclude this, forcing them to use a more "civilized" form of meal-taking. Prior to their achievement of spaceflight, Kilrathi could sleep for up to sixteen hours a day (owing to the large amount of energy spent hunting). Modern Kilrathi don't require quite as much sleep, but they still usually spend anywhere from ten to twelve hours sleeping each day when possible. Kilrathi reproduce sexually, with females entering into a state of estrus about once every three months or so, which lasts for around two weeks. Their gestation period is approximately 110 days, after which the female will give live birth to one or more cubs; single births are by far the most common, but litters of up to four at once have been recorded. :*Motor Appendages: 2 :*Visual Organs: 2 ::*Field of Vision: Optimal 110 degrees forward, Peripheral 200 degrees forward. :*Auditory Organs: 2 :*Olfactory Organs: 1 :*Gustatory Organs: 1 :*Propulsive Appendages: 2 :*Reproductive Organs: 1 *'Relations with Other Races': In general, the Kilrathi see all other races as falling into one of two categories, bak (a fellow predator who may be a threat) or ukta (prey-food). Either way, Kilrathi are naturally predisposed to be mistrustful of all forms of life other than their own. This is true of their nominal allies (such as the Dioscuri), their slave species (such as the Varni and Wu), species that conduct trade with them (such as the Hagarin, Haggan and Jarma) and their enemies (species such as the Mantu and Firekkans). Any species with which they are neutral are that way because they have limited interactions with them (Mopoks) or due to treaty (Oasians). Only three species have seriously challenged the superiority of the Kilrathi: Terrans (with whom they are at war), the Mantu (whom they were unable to conquer), and the Nephilim (whom, ultimately, are the only race the Kilrathi well and truly fear). *'Territory': The Kilrathi Empire is a vast domain; it consists of the entirety of the Vukar Tag, Kilrah and M'shrak Sectors as well as the vast majority of Trk'Pahn Sector (all but five systems belonging to the Confederation and Grovsner Colonies in the Tr'k H'hra Quadrant). Kilrathi holdings also include about half the Antares Quadrant, most of S'Khan Quadrant and all of the Tr'L Rass Quadrant in Epsilon Sector, and all of the Hralgkrak Quadrant in the Landreich Sector (with some holdings in the Gonwyn and Ral'Ifra Quadrants). The Kilrathi also hold nine systems in Vega Sector, four in the Isaac Quadrant of Enigma Sector and three in the Clark Quadrant of Gemini Sector. The Kilrathi are known to have additional territorial holdings in the domain of the former Hari Empire (where they built their Hakaga-class carriers and Hvar'kann-class dreadnoughts); their exact extent is unknown. *'Onomastikon': Kilrathi onomastics uses a set of conventions not unlike those seen during Japan's feudal era. Most Kilrathi have at least two names; those who have but a mononym are usually utak (privy workers), the lowest members of Kilrathi society. Kilrathi forenames are generally given to cubs during a special ceremony on their fourth birthday; in ancient times, few Kilrathi would live to reach this age and those who did had a much higher chance of surviving into adulthood. The forename is usually two syllables long, though there are a few single syllable names that are widely used. They convey some kind of personality trait or concept, either one expected to be displayed by the youth in their future or one that's already been observed. Few Kilrathi have meso-names; usually these indicate a notable ancestor. Surnames are most commonly based on the location of an individual's home planet, but can also be based on clan affiliation, birthplace or notable ancestry. The form of surnames is largely dependent upon the level of nobility of an individual kil. Noble Kilrathi use one of six honorifics as a precursor to their surname: nar, lak, dai, jaq, lan and ko. Nar is the most common honorific used by Kilrathi and denotes a clan name, either one of the eight Great Clans or one of their offshoots (lak is more common for the offshoot clans). Dai (a formal variant of hrai - family, which itself is reserved for formal retainers of high-ranking nobles) is sometimes seen in Kilrathi names preceding a specific family name, which then usually proceeds the clan name. Jaq is also used in this capacity, though usually only by Kilrathi of lower rank. Finally, the lowest-ranked noble Kilrathi will either use lan or ko in their name, used specifically to denote community of birth or the family's profession, respectively. Lan and ko are sometimes used by commoners; the absence of an honorific automatically indicates a kil of common birth. Kilrathi do not tolerate the use of nicknames. Their names in general tend to be harsh and guttural, with "C" and "G" sounds almost always pronounced hard. Vowels are almost always pronounced short. :*'Forenames': Akhjer, Arrak, Bakhtosh, Bhurak, Buktag'ka, Butlav, Cakg, Dakhath, Dawx, Druvakh, Gar, Ghairahn, Ghellen, Drakj'khai, Ghradhark, Ghraffid, Gilkarg, Graknala, Hassa, Hrothark, Jamuka, Joor'ath, Joor'rad, Jorkad, Julgar, Kahl, Karga, Kavark, Khajja, Khasra, Khrell, Kt'lan, Kuraq, Kurthag, Largka, Mirrach, Naghrah, Najji, Nerrag, Nrallos, Ratha, Ralgha, Rakti, Rusmak, Talmak, Tarros, Thrakhath, Ukar, Vak, Vak'ga, Vorghath, Vurrig. :*'Surnames': dai Nokhtak, dai Ragark, jaq Rhang, Jhorrad, ko Lannis, lan Dorv, lan Mraal, lan Vharr, lan Vrenes, nar Caxki, nar Dhollas, nar Dhores, nar Ghorah Khar, nar Hhallas, nar Hravval, nar Ja'targk, nar Kiranka, nar Poghath, nar Ragitagha, nar Raktha, nar Sihkag, nar Sutaghi, nar Ta'hal, nar Tsahl, nar Val, nar Volles, Tukarg. *'Motivation': The predatory instinct gives a Kilrathi all the motivation they'll ever need. Many Kilrathi warriors leave the comfort of hearth and home just to seek the chance for glory and battle amongst the stars, to sink their teeth and claws into the flesh of their enemies. The few in their society who do not do so are the infirm, the elderly (of which there are very few) or those whose function is to serve the greater good of the whole race. To not seek the glory of the hunt when one is capable of doing so is viewed as a great dishonor to one's self, one's family and one's clan; it's often only a matter of time before one of these kil is challenged by a relative looking to redeem their honor. Source: *Wing Commander RPG Wikia: Kilrathi *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (pages 14-17) *thedemonapostle